Hydrocarbons (oil, natural gas, etc.) may be obtained from a subterranean geologic formation (a “reservoir”) by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Well treatment methods often are used to increase hydrocarbon production by using a treatment fluid to interact with a subterranean formation in a manner that ultimately increases oil or gas flow from the formation to the wellbore for removal to the surface.
In numerous downhole operations and environments, it would be advantageous to be able to utilize a component comprised of a degradable composition in which the interaction with its fluidic environment and/or the decomposition of the degradable composition could be manipulated in a controlled manner.